Dawn
by Takkaori
Summary: Kuroko est un fantôme farceur, à sa manière. Au milieu d'une nuit paisible, Kagami en a la confirmation.


**J'ai fini les scans il y a peu et il y avait trop de feels en moi pour résister à l'envie d'écrire quelque chose sur le fandom, d'où ce petit OS, presque drabble. Il y a vraiment matière à faire avec Kuroko et Kagami pour du yaoi (pas qu'avec eux, d'ailleurs, mais ce sont mes préférés ^^), et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour bien respecter le caractère des personnages. **

**Il n'y a aucun spoil, bien que l'histoire se passe après la Winter Cup. **

**Bien entendu, l'univers de KNB et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon ce serait plus un gros Boy's Love qu'un manga sur le Basket. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

« Kagami-Kun, tes pieds froids me dérangent. »

Entendre Kuroko marmonner réveilla Kagami, pourtant si bien endormi il y a de cela quelques secondes. Grognant, sa tête émergea avec peine de dessous les couvertures. S'il s'était préparé à râler copieusement sur son amant, la vision qu'il eut l'en dissuada. Étendu sur le dos et complètement découvert, il avait remonté ses genoux jusqu'à son torse que ses bras entouraient à travers son t-shirt blanc. Les yeux clos, le visage pincé en une expression un poil douloureuse, il avait l'air de geler sur place. Peut-être était-il un peu mignon, il avait peut-être une expression angélique, mais Kagami ne l'aurait pas reconnu si facilement. Il semblait parfaitement endormi.

Visiblement, il avait parlé dans son sommeil.

N'ayant plus l'énergie de se mettre en pétard, Kagami attrapa l'extrémité de la couette et les couvrit tous les deux. Sous les draps, il rapprocha le corps du joueur fantôme de son propre torse avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée chez lui. Kuroko eut un faible sursaut, indiquant qu'il s'était peut-être réveillé. Sa prise de conscience fut brève car il se détendit, se blottissant contre le plus grand, l'air d'apprécier son étreinte. Ce dernier soupira, le cœur battant un peu plus fort, songeant qu'il en profitait même un peu trop.

Il avait beau râler, partager la chaleur de son ombre n'était pas désagréable, il se sentait d'ailleurs dans une position idéale pour s'endormir à nouveau. Fermant les yeux, frottant machinalement ses pieds l'un contre l'autre, il sentit que sa conscience glissait sur la sensation que le lit n'avait jamais été aussi douillet. _« Kagami-Kun. »_

Surpris dans sa bulle de sommeil par le doux chuchotement, elle se brisa comme un ballon de baudruche crevé par une aiguille, créant un éclat terrifiant dans les tympans au repos de Kagami.

Le susnommé se releva d'un bond, une rage primaire bondissant avec lui.

La voix, bien distincte, était la preuve que le bleuté venait de l'appeler sciemment. Le rouge trouvait le plus petit adorable cinq minutes, mais s'il continuait de se la jouer poltergeist, la donne allait peut-être changer.

« Tetsuya, ta gueule ! »

Son exclamation véhémente parut se heurter aux murs de la chambre où régnait le silence de la nuit. Il put presque entendre le petit sourire qui s'afficha sur les lèvres de Kuroko. Dans un premier temps, il pensa que sa réaction lui causait un certain amusement. Il ne s'en énerva que davantage. En réalité, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que l'autre adolescent souhaitait exprimer.

« Je suis content qu'on ait joué. »

Kagami crut halluciner. Il devait être, quoi, deux-trois heures du matin, à vue de nez, et il était en train de penser à ça ? Il aimait la passion de Kuroko pour leur sport, c'était ce qui les liait avant tout, mais il lui en voulut, parce qu'avec la tête dans le pâté, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se sentir excité à l'idée de jouer au basket. Les réminiscences de la Winter Cup lui faisaient toujours cet effet.

« Ouais. »

Une joie évidente transperça la voix de Kagami, malgré la réponse simplissime. De toute façon, si Kuroko voulait continuer, il ne se découragerait pas ; le rouge l'avait appris à ses dépens, il avait beau être calme, quand la fantaisie de parler lui prenait, il ne la fermait pas avant d'avoir vidé son sac. Il se recula légèrement dans le lit, le bleuté se recollant bien vite à lui. Leurs jambes se frôlèrent au passage. Le plus grand gémit. –ce couillon disait qu'il était celui qui avait les pieds froids ?!

« Vivement demain matin, qu'on puisse rejouer, toi, moi, et l'équipe. »

Dans son dos, Kagami approuva. Encore fallait-ils qu'ils le voient, le matin. S'ils se rendormaient trop tard, il savait qu'il lui serait quasi impossible se réveiller avant midi, perspective de Basket et Kuroko pour le secouer y compris. Serrant la couverture contre lui, le bleuté soupira.

« Je ne peux plus me contenir, quand j'y repense, je me sens tellement euphorique. »

Kagami ne connaissait que trop bien cette émotion, il devait se rendormir avant d'en être contaminé. Il soupira, prononçant une phrase plus longue qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

« Dors, tu le seras moins. Ou reste-le et laisse-moi pioncer.

—Pardon. »

Kagami ignora si son ombre était penaud ou s'il consentait simplement à lui accorder la paix du guerrier. Il la prit, l'heure tardive ne lui inspirant pas d'égard pour son prochain, ravi de la facilité avec laquelle l'endormissement l'enveloppait. Sans le déranger, le visage de son amant se plongea dans son t-shirt, le nez frottant au milieu de ses pectoraux. L'insistance du frottement le rendit un peu alerte –prévoyait-il encore de lui dire quelque chose ?- lorsqu'il sentit sa nuque être agrippée et que ses lèvres furent happées par celles du joueur fantôme.

Les mains de Kuroko jouant les aventurières, des sensations délicieuses éveillèrent le rouge, là où la conversation sur le basket n'aurait pu y arriver.

Grisé par le désir, il goûta le claquement que firent leurs lèvres en se détachant.

« Bonne nuit, Taïga-kun. »

Kagami eut alors des envies de meurtres. Kuroko ne l'appelait par son prénom que quand ils étaient dans une situation intime, et il lui tournait le dos à présent, l'abandonnant sur une semi-érection qui allait mettre du temps à passer avec le coupable à côté. Trop fatigué pour chercher à aller plus loin, mais trop arraché à la somnolence pour se laisser sombrer, la rage s'empara de Kagami.

Kuroko savait vraiment être un emmerdeur.

* * *

**Fin ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez des remarques ou si vous avez simplement bien aimé, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est gratuit ! (heureusement, me direz-vous XD)**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! A une prochaine fois peut-être !**


End file.
